blue
by Serenity S. Moon
Summary: about serena and darien
1. Default Chapter

blue  
by Serenity S. Moon  
* Standard Disclaimer *  
" " -someone talking  
* * - POV  
-background-  
Darien is 25 yrs. old, he lives on his own, his parents are alive but they thru him out of the house when he was 15yrs. old. He was a extrmely troubled child. He lived on the streets until he was 17 yrs. old where he took a full time job as a mechanic. He finished high school and is now in college trying to get a degree in engineering. Serena is his girlfriend since he was 16 yrs. old...She is 21 yrs. old. She lives by her self but by choice. She is in college trying to get her degree in education. She wants to become a elementary school teacher.  
  
* NOW ON WITH THE STORY*  
-At Darien's Apartment-  
" I'll wear the white tub top with the pink capris and the pink and white jordans.......how about that Darien"   
" ......."  
" Darien........"  
" ........"  
" Darien......."  
" .............."  
" Darien........are you even listening to me!!"  
" uhh....of course I am"  
" then what did I just say"  
" you said and I quote 'Darien.......are you even listening to me!!' "  
" That's not funny"  
" I wasn't joking...that's what you said didn't you..."  
" You know what I mean......you never pay attention to me anymore, you forget about our dates.....last week you never came to the docks.....I waited for you for 3 hours....it's like you don't love me anymore.....I'm starting to get the impression that you're cheating on me."  
" I do love you Serena......I love you with all my heart, I know I haven't been the best person lately but I've been studying for finals and I'm doing overtime at work and when I do have a break from both I pass out on my bed......I'm trying Sere I really am but everything is stressing me out and I'm completely exhausted, I love you and I would never cheat on you."   
" I trying to understand you Darien, but its getting to a point where my patience is running low......Maybe we need a break"  
" What!!!!!"  
" Darien..don't act like this...not hear not now....you need it and I need it....bye"  
********Darien's POV*************  
And she walked out of my apartment. Arrrrr she gets me so fustrated sometimes....I love her so much but I don't have the privilage of my parents giving me money everytime I need something. I'm doing all this for her, doesn't she realize that. She pushed me to have a better life for myself, I did it.When she wanted me to finish high school, I did it. When she wanted me to go to college, I did it. When she wanted me to get a degree it enginieering, I did it. I did everything because she wanted me to. Now when I'm trying to save enough money to get her the ring that she wanted she gets upset.....but she doesn't know I'm getting it for her so she has the right to get a little upset but not enough to say we need a break.......Arrrrrr.....  
What to do.......What to do........  
I've got it!!!  
  
*****At Serena's house*******  
*******Serena's POV*********  
Oh My God....what did I just do.........  
(banging head on wall)  
Stupid...  
Stupid...  
Stupid....  
Arrrrrr...........I didn't mean to say that or any of the things that I said......he works so hard and what do I do ..........complain.........he tries so hard, he always has and I have to put him down. I love him and I know he loves me but its so hard...  
(crying)  
  
  
  
*Author's notes*  
This idea has been running around in my head and this is what I got.... Do you like it? Should I continue or not?  
Reviews, reviews, and more reviews would be very appreciated  
Comments and ideas help too.  
email me at Serenity_SMoon@yahoo.com 


	2. memories A1

blue  
by Serenity S. Moon  
  
* Standard Disclaimer *  
" " = someone talking  
* * = POV  
Chapter 1   
  
-Serena's Apartment-  
" Shit "   
She slowly picked up the picture frame that she had dropped and looked at it. It was of her and Darien at his 19th birthday party. They had celebrated it with each other by going to the carnival. It was so much fun, he won her this amazeingly huge bunny, through one of the games they had there. Her parents and brother were away on vacation for two weeks and left her home. She didn't mind of course, they usually did that since she was 11.   
Hmmm, Darien. She met him when she was 12. Her parents and brother were away as usually, so one of her friends decided to sleep at her house. There was to be a teen party at this club around town called Blue Moon. She and her friend went of course. When they got there around 10p.m. it was crowded. Molly, her friend, left her to chill with this guy she knew. Melvin I think his name was. But anyway....she started dancing with a couple of guys there. As time passed on it soon got to around 2a.m. and still there was no sign of Molly. So Serena had started to look for her, while she was looking a guy who was next to her grabed her and thru her against the wall.   
  
  
....cliffhanger........  
reviews, reviews, reviews  
email me @ Serenity_Smoon@yahoo.com 


End file.
